Lala Land
Lala Land is an empire consisting of a great deal of the land-mass of Planet Grampa, and of its neighbouring planet, Lala-Land Planet 1. It has the fastest growing population and fastest growing economy of any sovereign territory in the KC due to the ability for Lalas to come about at extremely fast rates. The empire is made up of imitations of Lala and his/her close family and friends, including Beacon, his children George, Thomas-Antony and Zophine, wife Comet and others. History Formation The Creation of Lala-land came about through mostly unknown causes. The most likely explanation is that a rift in Lala's use of cosmic energy to create the people of Planet Grampa resulted in the creation of thousands of versions of Lala. This acted almost as a continuation of an on-going trend at the time to imitate Lala, started by 'Lala 2', and continued by 'Lala 3' and 'Lala 4'. After the rift causing the spawn of numerous Lalas, there were over 1,000 imitations within a month. Many Lalas were found inexplicably in Lala's residence in Ficko City, even after his recruitment of a forcefield around his house. George later discovered a portal within the house, leading to Lalaland. George then met with numerous Lalas, as well as imitations of Beacon, George, and Comet, of which there were substantially less but still a great number. He met with Lala 13, who at the time was one of the leaders of government. Formation of society The thousands of Lalas seemingly formed a society and began building without explanation. Quickly, a system arose wherein thousands of 'worker Lalas', as they are now known', worked together to build projects, whilst other Lalas did virtually nothing. Eventually, in the first election of Lala land, Lala 6 was elected as leader, despite running on a campaign of imprisoning all Beacons and having virtually no other policies, and despite an absence of organisation. After his election, his leadership was contested by Lalas 2, 3 and 4, deeming themselves 'the orginal lalas'. Civil War The result was the Lala land civil war, which saw the death of over 50 million Lalas, Georges, Comets, Beacons and others. Proportionally, the most beacons died, as they were seen as easy targets, however they were usually unaligned, so these are considered civilian casualties. The civil war was largely fought between Lalas at random, and led to the destruction of much of Lala land. At the time, Lala 13 escaped to Ficko City, and Lala 11, 16, 25 and 50 all sought refuge in Grampa, the side of Planet Grampa inhabited by the Planet Grampaniums. In order to quell the civil war, the government of Grampa, led by President Hern Bullwan, sent in paramilitary forces in order to assist the government in maintaining order. Upon discovering the government was far too disorganised and de-centralised to help in any way, they set up a provisional government with the help of Lala 13. The provisional leaders were Lala 13 and President Bullwan. Over time, Lala 25 gained a significant following as a religious teacher who suggested that Lalas were 'straying from Lala'. Alongside other Lalas, he built a temple to Lala in which people could keep refuge away from the war. The building and protection of the temple was aided by Bullwan, as a member of the Church of Lala himself. The original followers of Lala 2, 3 and 4 began to lose morale after the death of Lala 3 in the battle of Lala Hill. A ceasefire was then declared, lasting 48 hours, and ending with the attempted assassination of Lala 2, as well as the bombing of the Castle of All-Saint Lalas by unnamed forces. Both Lala 4 and Lala 6 claimed responsibility. President Bullwan withdrew support for Lala 6 and declared him an enemy of the state of Grampa. Lala 6 died 12 days later in the battle of Wood-hill Church of Lala, which was one of the most long-fought battles. Re-Unification Following the death of Lala 6, fighting continued, until Lala himself, with pressure from his son George, intervened, announcing himself as 'Pope Lala' and leader of the Church of Lala. As Pope Lala, he gave himself full power over choosing the next 'emperor', officially creating the Empire of Lala-Land. He crowned Lala 25 as the first emperor of Lala-land, a decision that led to an end to fighting and beginning of the re-unification period, which was assisted by Pope Lala. Planet 1 In late 2057 (ft), the Planet Grampa government announced its plans to help the 'movement' of Lalas into Lala-land Planet 1, a process which had been going on for a number of months already at this time. The Empire of Lala-Land agreed to accept this help, however they consider it 'an expansion' rather than a relocation. Nonetheless, Emperor Lala 25 has made commitments to reducing the population in Lala-land, Planet Grampa, and advertising the move to Lala-Land planet 1, in which he claims there is 'more space, more materials, and less reminders of the hard-fought war'. President Bullwan of Planet Grampa's central government has said that, by 2062 (FT), The government of Grampam will claim all land in Planet Grampa; claims which Emperor Lala 25 has rebuffed. The settlement of a second Lala-land on Lala-Land Planet 1 has proven to be a largely successful endeavour. The process of becoming a Lala has become three times as long, and the creation of Lalas has still not been totally isolated and understood. Government The Government of Lala-Land as a whole is made up of the Holy Papal Chamber and the Imperial Crown. The Imperial Crown is made up of the Emperor and his servants, and has full authority, however it must fulfil the overall wishes of the Papal Chamber. Imperial Crown (Emperor) There are two branches of decision-making; Short-term, which includes any public projects or immediate decisions, and Legislature, which includes laws that will remain until repealed or expired. The Emperor has complete control of both, unless the Bishop Lala decides to veto a legislative decision. The Emperor is decided by the will of Pope Lala. Lala 25 is the reigning, first and only emperor of Lala-land thus far. He was selected by Pope Lala at the beginning of the re-unification period. All in all, the Emperor does not do much to infringe on the lives of everyday citizens, who largely govern their own communities in unique and distinct ways. Holy Papal Chamber The Holy Papal Chamber is the power structure that supersedes the Imperial Crown and therefore supersedes the wishes of the Emperor. The Pope (Pope Lala), may overturn any decision made, crown an emperor, de-throne an emperor, and execute absolute power at any time. The policy of Pope Lala, however, is to remain absent from everyday affairs and simply to guide policy and decision-making 'in the right direction'. The role of 'Bishop Lala', taken by 'Pope Lala 2', originally Lala 2,345,809, was formed in 2058 (FT) and only exists in Lala-land Planet 1 to ensure the Emperor 'fulfils the will of Pope Lala, the almighty'. As such, he interprets the will of Lala, and has worked to overturn many legislative decisions. Lala herself has only intervened a number of times in situations in Planet Grampa and Lala-Land. Firstly, Lala intervened in order to end the Lala Civil War and crown the new Emperor, Lala 25. Secondly, Lala intervened during the killing of the unfaithful, in which all those who claimed not to subscribe to the Church of Lala were being executed, which Lala decreed was against his will, and thirdly, when Bishop Lala claimed that it was the will of Lala that a 1,000 meter statue be erected of a huge erect penis, which Pope Lala has said was false, adding "Don't believe everything that guy says". Military The Lalarian military is not an organised group, and the only organised offensive groups in Lala-land are terrorist groups, and the Emperor's Royal Guard, made up of about 6,000 Lalas, all of whom are trained. Ultimately, the Emperor relies that Lala herself shall save him if his life is put in danger, and that Lala shall enact the Emperor's will if disobeyed. A police force also exists in Lala-land, made up almost entirely of Comets. Economy The Lala-land economy relies very little on actual currency, though currency exists in the form of 'Lala-bucks'. Most amenities are free, including healthcare, housing, education, entertainment and so on, apart from in less organised communities, where people still rely on trading. Lala bucks are often used as a staple of trading. Science and Technology The people of Lala-Land have become among the most technologically and scientifically advanced in the universe, with individuals such as Comet 2,000 and Lala 346,512, often called 'Scientist Lala 2' having given much to the scientific community. The two mentioned discovered photon blasting as a way of creating visual displays, a technology that has not yet been implemented, but may revolutionise technology. The Scientific Academy of Lalas has worked closely with Planet Grampa, and many Lalas are instrumental in the breakthroughs made in the Planet Grampa Institute of Technology, recent recipient of the DOG award for innovation & intuition.